


Gate Guardians

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Castles, Dark Kingdom, Dark Magic, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kings & Queens, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who is called upon when a planet or the universe is in its most dire need of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It is a combo of original and fan fiction. Now I have only gotten so far with the prologue but I think it's coming along nicely.

    The silver goblet made a bell-like chime as it slipped from the delicate hand. A small trail of purple liquid sliding out onto the light, gray stone floor.

Charles right arm was still wrapped around his sister’s body, keeping her from falling with the goblet. “Yes, dear sister, change is coming.” He said in response to her, but the sleeping potion had token its effect before Charles had said a word. Charles placed his sister’s body in a chair and moved to the tapestry behind his father’s throne and pushed it back revealing the hidden passage. Right on the threshold was his saddlebags, he took the black cloak out and slung the saddlebags over a shoulder. Charles wrapped the cloak around her tightly before taking her into his arms then headed back behind the phoenix tapestry.

It had not always been a phoenix behind the king’s throne, in his grandfather’s time and long before it had always been a wolf. There had been a few Golden Ages in Guardia Aguderha’s past but in the past four hundred years things had been going downhill. The kings became greedy, less money went to fixing roads, the lower class having to pay more taxes, and the farmers lost more of their crops to support the kings’ feasts than to support their own families. When Daniel Larkin was still a young prince he rode from all directions to learn about his people, going to the northern keep in Geirolf where wild wolves and raiders had kept Lord from sending out help. In the far south on the isthmus of Slania he set up a system for merchants and fishermen to not get attacked as often by the sea monsters near the island Ayanna. As time went on the people began to saw Daniel was the rebirth of Guardia Aguderha, like a phoenix rising from its ashes, and so the dawn of the phoenix came to be. Of course, it also helped when that oracle told the young King about the prophecy. It was just three years after King Daniel’s cornation that the oracle came to him.

It was when he was traveling back to Guardia Aguderha from Aelferic that she came upon him. Charles bit the inner side of his left cheek, that damn prophecy had changed everything.

_The time for a union between the greats near_

_Her hair of ebony, skin like sand, and lips of a rose_

_Nobel wolves you shall have your princess_

_She shall save this world and many from the Dark Spirit_

_Yet, should she stay on this world she will die before her eighteenth year_

_If she leaves it there is a chance she shall live through the War_

Charles bit his cheek once again doubting this plan. No. This was right, it had to be the answer to everything. He had to believe this would solve all the problems going on, Nathaniel would have no way to get to her once Charles crossed the mountains. For though he had only been a child during the excitement of the prophecy he understood the ending better than all, probably even more so than his Father.

  It wasn’t until after Jokatum had been born that Selena came, however her hair was blonde not ebony, and though she lived longer than any female born in the line everyone just believed it was a sign that the true princess was to come. Four years it took before Ava was born, her dark auburn hair a sure sign that she was the one. Charles knew better, he had seen the changes amongst him and his brothers, and when Selena had foreseen Nathaniel attempting to kill one of them he began to look for answers to keep her from having to die.

Charles glanced into the stables, no stable boy or sign of the stable master. Moving as silent as an AEleferic elf, Charles reached The Sunchaser's stall. The stallion had agreed to Charles’ plan the first time he asked, all the unicorns actually agreed to not tell, instead they pretended to be asleep, but a few had an eye or two open watching as Charles placed his sister on the great bronze back. Sunchaser had been tacked earlier, laying down in the sawdust so none of the grooms saw him.

   “The stable boys have all gone down to the Howling Dog inn.” The Sunchaser said stepping into the alleyway.

   “Good, we’ll be able to pass through the North Gate without a problem.” Charles placed Selena on to the saddle wrapping a rope around her waist and tying it around the horn. Taking the reins Charles and Sunchaser stepped out of the stables and towards the back of the wall. From there they would go through the hidden door in the hedges and out into the city passing the three walls that surrounded Cathair castle. Charles would have to be careful at the last wall, there would be more guards there at least until the builders finished it. Three walls to protect the people, but the rumors of the Dark King’s powers made the walls sound like a house of cards ready to be blown away with one puff.

   People in Arawn were disappearing and word from Maisha had gone silent. They used to receive constant information from the royals in both countries, the last they had received from Queen Horatia was that wandering travelers were being killed by fashigos and agoni. Queen Zhenga’s advisors had said that smoke was rising from the Asgard mountains. Asgard Mountains have never shown activity at least not sense the beginnings of the planet. It would not be long till Guardia Aguderha and Ejderha Ailes became involved.

What ever this new enemy was they were preparing for something big and Charles could only assume it had to do with Selena. Why her? Was still something he was figuring out.

 Charles glanced over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps.

They were in the quieter part of the city only a few candles lit. If anyone was out they would be at the pubs on the opposite side of this section.

The footsteps faded away. Charles guided Chase further down the road moving north to the entrance in the wall the road would be in the direct direction of the mountains.

 Sunchaser’s ears flickered back before her came to a halt. Charles turned about to question the stallion when he saw the ears moving. Picking up the lightest of padding, an experience tracker, no less. Charles pulled Chase into the shadows of an inn.

 Charles stepped out into the middle of the street. Moonlight beams shining bright from the castle down to the street. It cut across the streets and buildings, a small shop had an odd shadow part of it was larger than one end.

  “Show yourself shadow dweller.” Charles’s deep voice cutting clearly in the wind that was picking up.

The shop’s shadow did not budge, but then slowly it began to split apart.

 The man wore a cloak its hood up but as he stepped before the prince the hood was pushed back with a gloved hand.

  “F’lar? What are you doing here?” Charles peered up the street looking for any other hidden figures.

  “I want to know why you are taking the princess out for such a late night ride, Your Highness?” F’lar said crossing his arms causing his cloak to raise up, moonlight glinting off the silver hilt on his belt.

 Prince Charles’s brow drew close together. He did not need to tell his plans to a dragonrider. Prince Charles could fight F’lar, but he was not as skilled as F’lar it would be a fight he would lose. The dragonrider cared for the princess a feeling that was mutual between the two from what Prince Charles had seen in the past weeks, but his sister’s safety was of more concern than love. Maybe explaining the threat of her safety would convince the dragonrider to let him go.

  “Do you know the prophecy told to the King?” Prince Charles said softly.

 F’lar took a few more steps, “What?”

 Prince Charles repeated the question but louder.

 F’lar looked to the bronze unicorn with the princess resting on top. “What does that have to do with Princess Selena? The oracle described Princess Ava, a brunette with dark eyes.”

Prince Charles shook his head, “No it is Selena, she is the first princess to be born of the Larkin line.”

  “That does not mean it means her. The prophecy states-“

  “I know what it says!” Prince Charles yelled hazel eyes changing to a bright green. Lowering his voice he glanced away from the dragonrider, “All of the things that have been happening. It is her no matter how impossible it seems.”

 F’lar stayed silent. He was well aware of the things that were happening even seen enough to question things. Yet, why did it have to be her? F’lar was just beginning to know her.

  “Despite it all you think sneaking her away will help?”

Prince Charles turned his now hazel eyes back to F’lar, “Nathaniel went after Selena, not Ava. That proves she can not stay here, if she does he will kill her and there will be nothing we can do to stop it.”

F’lar shook his head a dark lock fell over his right eye, “There is not mention of it.”

  “That’s what many think. _She will only die if she is kept here_.” Prince Charles smirked reciting the line he remembered. “If I can get her somewhere safe away from Nathaniel, she will live.”

  “Where are you taking her? If you need a safe place let her come stay at Valahur, Nathaniel will not think to look for her there.” F’lar tried to convince the prince. Suscpion began to grow as he watch Prince Charles look to the mountains.

  “No, Nathaniel might look there, however, it is said something powerful guards the mountains between Guardia Aguderha and Ejderha Ailes. Not even dragons go over those mountains.”

  “Absolutely not! None have survived those mountains, nothing goes in or out. The Blood Mountains will be her’s and your’s death.” F’lar snarled, “Take her back to the castle, Charles.”

Prince Charles pointed a finger at F’lar, “I know what I’m doing, dragonrider, do not underestimate _me_.”

 Tension hung in the air as a gust of wind blew down the street. Prince Charles glanced away, dawn was still hours away the once black sky turning a dark blue. The alarm would soon go up once the maids find the princess not in her room then the entire city would be looking for her.

The soft clattering of hooves on cobblestone draws the attention of both men. Sunchaser stopped between the men.

  “If it would ease the matter, I have been told by the Dreamspeaker to retrieve the princess when things are better. If after three years things have not I will bring her back and Selena and Nathanie shall have to encounter each other in order to end the War.”

F’lar and Prince Charles shared a look. F’lar sighing first and nodding.

  “Fine, but when three years have passed I’ll go get her back. I’ll head back and see if I can stall the search parties.” F’lar gave the princess’s one last look before he jogged away.

Prince Charles turned to the stallion, “The Dreamspeaker really told you this Chase?”

  “Yes, last night she came to me.”

 He sighed, “Very well then, that just proves I am doing the right thing.”

 Prince Charles took the reins once more and guided the Sunchaser down the street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.dolldivine.com/galleries/GateGuardian-51461


	2. Wild Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First hunter and first capture

 Kurshen-Three years later, Earth-16 years later.

  “Alright, that’s it. Have a great weekend!” Mrs. Raven yells over the screeching of the bell and chairs pulling back.

  I stuff my notebook into my backpack and slid the right strap over my shoulder before following the others out the door, dodging a group of girls and racing down the stairs into the main entrance.

 Only a few students linger here, a sigh escapes my lips.

  It’s easier to get around them and not likely to slow me down.  
Dry, hot, air engulfs me as soon as I open the door.  
I pull the other strap over my left shoulder and adjust the backpack.

 I walk up the hill near the road, the sky becomes a shade darker as my glasses adjust to the brigther lighting.

 Stopping halfway up the hill I glance over my right shoulder.  
I pull my glasses down to get a brighter view of the school. Cars drive down the road away from Mesa Ridge; the parking lot nestled up with yellow buses, loading up with students.  
  Today I would not be riding in one, opening a pocket in my backpack I take the ticket out.

 South Korea in bold black letters my hand tightens on it, the paper crinkling.

  A whole year of saving up money and staying as far from any bookstore I had finally managed to buy a passport and the plane ticket.  
    “I’m on my way, Minjae.” I stow it away before pulling out the iPhone unwrapping the headphones from it.  
I walk head before I glance down scrolling the bar down to the Ns and press on the screen for “Never Again” by Kelly Clarkson.  
  I come to a stop at the intersection before placing it in a pocket; my hand resting on top of the pocket.

  No cars are on the road, except the Lowe's parking lot, it only has a few cars parked, but no one drives on the intersection. Strange it is usually busy by this time of the day.  
Turning around I watch the school’s parking lot, cars were turning towards the highway not up to here.  
   _Strange_.  
The hair on my neck rises. Something’s watching me.  
  Spinning on my heels I stare back at the street.

   A man stands across the street. His black cape snapping in the wind, black boots up to his knees with dark brown trousers held up by a sword belt. The short sword rests against his leg, gold chains sways on his vest as he steps off the crosswalk and onto asphalt.  
  Fear constricts around my neck. Get to Lowes, surely there will be a security guard in there.  
  I turn away running towards the Lowes building. Fire flashes through my leg. I silence the scream that threatens to come out my hands curling into themselves.  
_Block the pain out, Kay._ I press harder on the leg as I run.

  Stumbling as heat rises in my back; it spreads across to my shoulders and legs.

  It's too much,

 I bend at the waist, breathing in cool air, but its August the air is too dry.

  Gravel crunches, I stare behind me, and watch him step closer. Angling away I keep him within view.

 He's not even moving fast, almost as if he is in a damn garden.  
    "Stay away from me you creep!" Breathing harder as the heat rises up my neck.

  He closes in,

  I step away from him as his arm strikes out, his hand wraps around my arm.  
    "Let go!" I yell striking at his face.

  His other hand blocks it, dark green eyes meet mine.

 Burning pain rocks through me, my mouth opens to scream, but only a soft cry escapes.

  His fingers dig deeper into my arm as he turns, walking back.

 I press my feet down on the ground but the pain increases.  
  He stops in the center of the intersection and raises his hand, a red ball of light grows to the size of a tennis ball before he flings it forward.  
  The light spreads till it reaches each corner. The wind howling around us.

 My nose scrunches as the smell of rotten meat rises from the hole.  
  His hand tightens on my arm as he steps toward it, my stomach clenches at the realization that he plans to make me go in that light.  
Raising my arm I bite down hard on his hand, he yells letting go.  
Turning I run.  
  Fire returns stronger than before, gasping in shock and falling onto my knees.  
  I wrap my arms around my stomach, feeling sick I watch his shadow grow in front of me. I glare up at him curling my lips.

 His green eyes filled with anger as he reaches out.  
  "Caw!" A cry from a raven and his hand snaps back. He stares up as the black object hovers above.  
The raven flaps its wings then dives down claws extended, the man swipes his arm at it but misses the raven scratches his face.  
   A sharp cry from the man.  
He stumbles back blood seeping from his hand. I scramble away keeping man and bird in view.  
  He lowers his hand from his face, throwing the blood stained hand back a black ball flying out at the raven.  
  Avoiding the ball it screeches at the man. I pull my legs under me the pain having disappeared when the bird showed.  
   As he glares at the bird I spring up and turn, my feet swaying on the edge of the hole.

  Waving my arms trying to tip back to the ground, but gravity takes over as my body swings down into the black hole.

 A scream finally escapes, I reach for the wall it slips through my fingers.

 Darkness closes in as the smell of violets slips between the smell of flesh and ashes.


	3. Storm Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second hunter and second capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I could do anything to fix this or chapters before and afterwards please comment

**Boise, Idaho.**

Two states over in Boise, Idaho Christopher Gee was entering the new house he, his father and brother had moved into last week. Thunder rumbling behind him as he unlocked the door.  
  The house was in a nice neighborhood just a couple of blocks from the school and the people were nice; the house itself was red bricked and two stories tall. A porch wrapped itself around the front of the house and around one side of the house.  
  They had moved a few weeks after his parents’ divorce had been signed. His father worked long hours and didn’t come home till seven. They sometimes came into an empty house, even with all the lights on it still felt strange and as quiet as a cave.

  Entering the house Christopher rushed up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing his bag on top of his bed, and started up his computer. The room was still full of boxes but he had managed to get his knife collection out and some of his posters hanging up on the bare walls.

 While waiting for the computer to load up, he texted an old friend that he had met while attending Farragut High School.  
Cuong _wha’s up?_  
Christopher sent the text before typing in his password in. Going on to Facebook he checked his email just as IMs popped across his screen.  
James: _Dude how’s it going up there in Idaho_  
Cuong: _Just got your text Christopher_  
Christopher: _not much going on here. The classes are as boring as Mr. Richardson’s only one good one and that’s weight class._  
James: _Then come on back to Tennessee_  
Cuong: _Yeah you could crash at my crib_  
Christopher: _U gonna come pick me up_  
Cuong: _sure as soon as I get my car_  
Christopher: _And that’s going to be when??? : ) You've failed your driving test twice_  
Christopher typed in just as his phone started to ring. Glancing at the call number.  
   _Another old friend._ Well, more of a childhood friend. He thought with a smile but the smile faded as he answered the phone.  
  There was no one on the other end, not even a dial tone. Frowning he ended the call then called back.

 Same no dial not even a recording saying the number was wrong or out of range.  
   Shrugging he put the phone down, but before he could respond to his friends a crash sounded from downstairs.

 Leaping up Christopher grabbed a knife from his shelf before advancing to the door. Glancing down the hall he pressed against the wall before moving quickly till he was near the rail of the stairs.  
  Peeking over the side he saw what remained of the door.

 Pieces of the door were scattered across the room some lying in the entrance of the living room. Only rain and wind blew into the house. Leaning farther over the rail he tried to see if someone was standing near the stairs.

 No one.  
  Odd. Better check the other rooms.

 He thought turning; the smell of rotten food wafted into his face.

 A twisted smile was wide open letting out a horrible stench; filthy, oily hair hung around the man’s face and clung to his shoulders. Gray rangy, clothes clung to him as did knives and daggers.  
  Christopher slashed at the man’s face with his knife.

 Dodging the knife, the man stepped back pulling a knife from his pocket, coming at Christopher.

   Christopher ducked then tried to knock the man onto this back then slashed at his chest.

 The other man laughed when the knife drew blood. Lashing out and twisting Christopher’s arm squeezing it forcing Christopher to drop the knife.

  Christopher swung his fist but the man dodged it.

  With his own first he punched Christopher’s face, the man knocked him unconscious.  
  Dragging him the man opened a window, glancing down he raised his hand a ball of blood red growing before he threw it at the ground.

  A black hole opened up in the Gee’s backyard growing larger. The smell of decayed flesh rose up from the portal; throwing Christopher’s body over his shoulder he swung both legs over the ledge and jumping into the portal.  
  All became quiet as the portal closed up. The only thing that revealed that they had been there was a bloody knife and Christopher’s backpack.  
James: _Hey Christopher. U there?_  
Cuong: _Are you messing with us? Chris?_  
But there were no answers to their questions.


	4. Shadow Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third hunter and third capture but an unexpected hero

  **South Korea**

  Across the Pacific Ocean in Daegu of South Korea the city slept. Storm-clouds brew in the sky bringing with it rain that would last days on end.

   In an apartment a family slept not knowing the danger that lingered at its door. Nor of the shadow that watched at the daughter’s window.

  Minjae Kim slept peacefully in her room.

  The shadow leaned towards the girl’s window as light crept into her room the door gliding open. The hunter’s shadow spread on the carpet advancing to Minjae a knife reflecting in a hand, it reached out the other hand.  
   The shadow outside crashed through the window, glass shattering.

  Minjae awoke at the sound of crashing glass; she scrambled from the edge of the bed, as the hunter leaped away from the bed and turned to the shadow man.

  The shadow man moved to put himself between Minjae and the man, but the hunter managed to grab the girl by the arm yanking her out of bed and using her as a shield.  
She opened her mouth to scream but the hunter put a hand over her mouth pressing the knife to her throat; tears poured from her eyes as she shook with fear.  
   "Don't move." The shadow man said gently to her.  
  The hunter spook back to him in a different language. The shadow man only drew a sword in response.

  The knife pressed into her skin as the other man tried to move towards the door as he spoke to the shadow man.  
  The shadow man seeing this blocked the door; the hunter scanned the room then turned his head back to the shadow man a cruel smile upon his face.

 A ball of red light growing to the size of a small ball in his hand before he threw it at the wall. A black hole filling the center of one wall.

 Shock flickered on the shadow man’s face but disappeared; advancing he spoke a sharp language at the hunter.

  The hunter answered back; the response from the man had the hunter throw Minjae against a bookshelf, and unsheathed a saber.

 Minjae yelled in pain and clutched her arm, tears streaming down her face.  
  Steel clashed against steel sounding out through the window and through the open bedroom door.

 The voices outside grew louder calling for Minjae.

 The shadow man moved to the side trying to get to the girl, realizing what he was doing the hunter slammed the hilt of his saber into the shadow man’s face, knocking him into a chair. Then grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her screaming into the black hole.  
   The shadow man leaped from the chair his sword slicing at the man’s neck and diving into the portal.

  The shadow man reached for Minjae, she tried to grab his hand but darkness slipped around her.

  Just as she blacked out the shadow man wrapped his hand around her wrist.


	5. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the phoenix is?

 

  Trickling of water echoing of stone resonates in the room. A blue light reflects off the stone shimmering at the edges. Paintings of sea creatures scattered on two of the walls. A woman leans over a basin, raven hair brushing against her hand as she gazes deeply into it. She looks away. Lines of frustration disappearing as our eyes meet. Cold blue eyes, like ice, widen. The woman’s pale lips pulling back into a smile. A blinding light breaks across her face.  
  I pry my eyes open then squeeze them shut as light blinds me. Squeezing hard before I open my eyes and blink. Trees sway high above, the sun shining over them.  
  I take a deep breath in, grasping at the dream.  
  _Who was she? The place had looked like it was under the ocean._

  More questions tumbles into my mind but I shake them off sitting up. Something pulls at my shoulders. My backpack.  
_My backpack?_ I start to take it off but the sight of the trees stop me. _Where am I?_

 Trees surround me on all sides. Now I remember, that guy had opened some kind of hole.

 My chest starts to tighten.  
_I fell and now I’m…I must be near the stables across from the school. Yes, that must be it._ I try to ignore the tightening in my stomach.  
Gulp down the fear, but my hands start to shake.  
  Something whispers.  
I curl my legs under me slowly rising gazing at the forest.  
  It continues to whisper. A white line snakes on my right side.

 My heart jumps into my throat.  
It’s my headphones.

 Still plugged into my iPhone. My heart relaxes.  
  I pause the music and rip the headphones out and go to contacts. Pushing on Christopher’s name. Placing it close to my ear I stand up watching the trees before me.

  No signal. Pulling the phone away I redial.  
  Nothing.  
  The fear rises higher, my legs feeling wobbly.

  I dial 911. When no sound comes out I press on Minjae’s name. Even calling as far as South Korea gets me no dial.

 I heave deep breaths desperately keeping the tears at bay.  
  _It’s alright. I just have to think--remember. What had I heard when I fell into that hole? Maybe it was just someone yelling across the street._  
 _Maybe. Oh please Lord let it have been someone coming to help me._  
  A sweet note came from behind me.

 I spin around so fast I almost trip on my feet.  
  A large flame colored bird rests on a tree branch watching me. Though as large as a swan the branch doesn’t bend beneath its weight.  
I step towards it wondering if it will stay put.  
  It moves its head, black eyes penetrating my body. Opening its gold beak a heart warming melody flows out.  
  A minute passes before it closes it’s beak my fear desapareting along with it.  
   “Wow.” I whisper stepping closer. “I wonder—If I didn’t know where I was I’d say you could be a phoenix.”  
The bird’s gold tail sways to the side in answer.  
   “Ha well whatever you are you don’t seem too dangerous.” I say stepping just before the tree. Standing still I tilt my neck watching it. The feet are gold too, interesting. “You aren’t a threat to me are you?”  
The bird let’s out a soft note then raising its crimson wings it flies across the clearing then swings back around flying down through the forest.  
   “Hmph what in the world am I thinking? Talking to a bird---Great now I’m talking to myself.”  
  I turn back to the clearing. Another melody plays drawing my attention back to it’s conductor. The bird’s head looks over its shoulder then raising its wings it glides to another tree before turning its head at me.  
  _It wants me to follow it._ Not feeling the slightest bit scared I follow it.

 Several hours pass as I follow the phoenix. I glance at the weirdness of this forest.

 The trees look normal but the coloring is off. Yellow bark with silver leaves.  
  Stopping at one I reach up and pluck a leaf off liking the smoothness of it. The underside is silver but the top a lephruacan gold.

 The phoenix looking bird sings again beckoning me to follow, I pocket the leaf to look closer at it later.  
  The trees begin to thin out. Wildflowers growing in abundance till I stand on the border of the forest and a meadow.

 Breathing in the sweet smell of wild roses I let it go.  
The phoenix bird flies to a tree in the middle of the meadow.

 I step out as slow as a deer. I glance over my shoulder at the forest then at the empty meadow.

  _It doesn’t look dangerous_. The grass tickles my sides and palms as I glide over the tops. I trail a finger softly over flowers. They resemble some plants I know of but there is something unique to them.  
  I stop beneath the small tree in the meadow. The bird’s flame-colour feathers shine brightly in the sun.  
   “So, why you bring me here?” I ask taking a quick glance around the meadow then back at the bird, “Or did I just follow you for nothing?”  
It winks its left eye.  
   “Huh, gonna keep the secret.” Placing my hands on my hips I look once more around then stop.

 To the far left is a hill a shadow creeps on the crest before coming down it.

 I gasp ducking low watching through the thick grass.

 Sunlight reflects off metal on the rider’s soldier. The big bay beneath him attempting to eat the grass, but a light pull on the reins and it stops.  
  I glance to the forest. It’s forty yards away,

 I’ll have to stay as low as I can. Turning my attention to the rider I begin to sidestep to the forest.  
P alms warming up as another rider joins the other.

 I look through my perphila view, there’s enough shade in there.

  A shout came from the hill. My heart jumps into my throat,

  I stay still but the rider points me out to his partner.

 I take the chance.

 Standing up I push hard on the ground sprinting to the tree line.


	6. The Dragonrider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping putting a chapter before this one. I'm still unsure how to work it out, yet this chapter I really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if u like it or if there are any editing that needs to be done.

 Her arm was on fire, she tried to move it but moving it caused more pain. Writhing in pain she cried out as her arm became entangled in a blanket. Then just as the pain began it disappeared as her arm was untangled. Something soft and cool was pressed against her face. Opening her eyes slowly she saw a woman standing above her, the woman’s hand pulled back as Minjae’s eyes opened. She still held the wet cloth that she had used to cool the girl’s face.  
Minjae sat up quickly then cried out as she moved her right arm. Glancing at it she saw that it was in a sling wrapped in cloth. She touched it gently with her hand, but another hand touched hers. Looking up she saw the woman’s face looking back at her; the woman shook her head moving Minjae’s hand away from her arm.  
Pointing to it she said, “Injured. Let heal.” The words came out a pause between each as if she was trying to remembering each one. Scared Minjae tried to ask where she was but all she asked was, “Who are you?”  
The woman bit her lip then standing up she held her palms up, “Stay. Wait.” was all she said before going to the door and leaving. Realizing there was a door Minjae looked around the rest of the room. A chair and nightstand table were near the bed other furniture laid across the room. On the other side of the room was another door, possibly leading to either a closet or bathroom. But what caught her attention most was the stuff they were made of for some were made of wood but the rest made out of stone. Even the bed was made of stone, when she lifted up the furs and quilted blankets and yet she could not feel the stone underneath. The pillows though were soft. She was even dressed in a white nightgown.  
Where am I? What happened to my home? Panicked thoughts swimming through her mind. Where are mom and Injae? How did my arm break? Clutching her arm to her, she tried to remember what had happened last night. So lost in thought was she that she did not see the door opened.  
" Is your arm feeling worse?” a deep voice asked.  
Minjae gasped as she looked up and saw the person who had spoken.  
“ Who are you?” She asked timidly watching as he entered the room. He was tall, his head almost touched the top of the doorway. The woman from before also came into the room with a tray of food; setting it on the nightstand she bowed to the man before she stepped out of the room.  
He stands close to the bed.  
“My name is Jesse, I rescued you from the hunter.”  
Minjae’s mouth opened in a silent o before she closed it and looked once more around the room.  
“Where am I? I have to go home soon, my parents will be looking for me.”  
“They should be fine as the hunter was focused on you. It seems several hunters have been going for teenagers, after hearing about it I folled them. Do you know why that man was after you?”  
She shook her head, “I don’t know. I just want to go home.”  
The man gave a sigh and rubbed his neck, “I can get you back home but the way is blocked by the Dark King’s men. I barely got passed them when I followed the three.” He tilted his head just enough for the candlelight to shine on his eyes. Minjae’s heart beated rapidly at the sight.  
Licking her lips nervously she whispered. “Where am I?”

His stiff expersian softened, before he moved the chair back and sat in it. “You are in Ejderha Ailes on the planet Kurshen. You are very far from home, but I can assure you that you will go back home.”  
“When?”  
Several weeks at the least. The Dark King’s soldiers have been guarding the portal for a long time.”  
Minjae’s heart stopped fluttering and turned to ice “Weeks?”  
“Yes, but it you would have to wait any ways what with your arm being broken. It seems that several hunters were out that night looking for young people, when I first heard I tracked them and finally followed them. I have yet to find out what they want.” He said standing, “Another person was found who is from your world too. I must go and see if they may know why the hunters was after them.”  
Minjae nodded then asked, “What am I to do?”  
"Eat, for one and then get some rest, your arm shall heal quicker if you don't strain it too much." He responded by giving her a small roll from the tray giving her a smile then left the room. She looked at the tray an assortment of fruits were in a small bowl, in a smaller bowl steam rose from soup.  
Noticing her fingers shaking she nibbled the bread as she tried to collect her thoughts.  
She was in a different world and it would take months for her to get home. The man, Jesse, had said there were others who were in a similar situation, maybe they might know why both of them were captured. Feeling better she leaned back against the headboard now all she had to do was eat and get some sleep. Sitting up she remembered that he had spoken in Korean, but how?


	7. Lord Corman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize of how bad this chapter is. I will edit it soon. Will add inserts such as the image of the map once I finish drawing it up. Right now deciding on if I should draw mini versions of the castles on the map

Racing for the cover of the trees I could hear the yells of the soldier. Heart pounding, I glanced behind me, seeing six soldiers galloping towards me. Fear rushed through me as I saw them begin to catch up to me.  
Then the world began to tilt, my ankle twisting underneath me; instinctively putting my hands in front of me. As quick as I was to fall it was as quick as the sound of hooves surrounding me; taking small breaths I eased up into a sitting position grimacing as my palms pulled away from the small rocks that had lay underneath them.  
Horses circle around me, snorting and neighing. I push up onto my knees before standing slowly.  
Wincing as a shot of pain came from my right ankle.  
Great in a strange place and I have a twisted ankle.  
Six horses with riders looking down at me five bays and one light gray.  
My hands tremble for a moment. I have no clue where I am. I have no idea how these men think.  
Squinting up at the soldier on the horse in front of me, then taking a deep breath I ask, “What you going to do now?”  
I steel myself as the gray’s rider dismounts. His black beard and fierce glare makes me lean back a bit The man’s brown cloak flapping in the breeze. Around his neck was a necklace with a dragon and rose; peaking at the soldiers near me I saw they only had that symbol on the edge of their cloaks.  
“Who are you and where are you from?” the man on the black horse asks.  
Gasping and wide-eyed I sputtered out, “You speak English?”  
“I do not know what it is you are blabbing about. What I want to know is where you are from.” He says.  
I shook my head shocked that I actually knew what he was saying. It was like in my French class though I understood what the words meant, the words were not the same words as I used daily.  
Looking once more at their clothing and note that they were wearing armor and carrying swords. The clothing looked like what someone in a reinassance fair would wear but it looked too natural. This could not be Earth…unless I’m in the past like in “Red River”.  
A chill that did not come from the breeze filled my body making me shiver in the sunlight.  
Gulping I answer him, “I’m not from here. I fell through a portal; or at least that’s what I think it was. I followed that bird and he led me here.” I pointed to the phoenix, which was perched on a branch on the tree in the meadow.  
The captain; for that is what I assumed he is wore an expression of frustration but his face quickly changes from a frown to a surprise darting his face to me then back at the bird.  
His face reverts back to a hard mask,  
“It led you here?” he aks slowly.  
“Yes.” I said and realized he still didn’t understand me, so I nod my head.  
“You will ride with me.” He says gesturing to his horse, “We ride to Adrenza and will see what Lord Corman can do.”  
“You want me to come with you?” I ask looking at him; a screech from the tree was the answer, looking at the phoenix I wonder if it knew these soldiers would be coming here and that they could help me.  
Well if it got me home I’ll have to give it a shot.  
Looking at the captain I nod my head a sigh escaping, “Very well, I’ll go.”  
Turning to a soldier the captain orders, “Go to Valahur and tell that dragonrider we have found one of the three youngsters he has been looking for.”  
The captain moves back to his horse and mounts up. Gathering the reins he extends one to me.  
I want to push it away but with my ankle I’ll need the help.  
Grasping his hand and clenching my teeth I am able to get into the saddle with only a few stings from my ankle. Gripping the back of his shirt with one hand I adjusted my backpack with the other. Manoveuring the horse around the captain gave the order to ride and we were off. I glance back at the meadow, the phoenix rose into the air and disappeared into the forest.  
Who had sent that bird? What about the man with the raven tattoo, was he a good guy or someone who was evil? And if he was evil what did he want from me? Shaking my head I brush the thoughts away hoping they would be answered when we reached this Lord Corman.

 

     No cars, buses, not even asphalt. Horses, wagons, and a long dirt road. If I didn’t know I would say we were in the country or even where the Amish live.

Holding a bit tighter to the captain’s chain mail I tilt my head back. The sky is a rich blue not much different from Colorado’s, but the sun…the sun has something moving close to it. It doesn’t look like the moon.

As we go over another hill the trees are left behind and before us is a panoramic view of the land.

A large gasp escapes my lips. There are mountains far in the distance reaching high above the clouds. Soft, gold plains spreading out before it with a few woods spotted here and there with lakes and rivers dividing them. Near the horizon on my right is a forest spreading along it and sparkles gold. On the left hills roll far off and further than I can see.

The captain shifts.

_Oh, shit. Did I gasp that loud? Shoot don’t need to be acting like some…A flash of Dramacon scene where Kristy says to herself to stop quacking like a tourist. Haha. Definetly got to stop doing that myself. I’m in an entirely new world or some part of Colorado._

A capybara runs across our path. It’s fur almost yellow like, maybe just a bright tan.

I follow it with my eyes. _Those are some extremely large ears, like a rabbit’s! That ain’t no capybara! And no, it is yellow, yellow not sunny yellow but still yellow! Ha!_

Excitement bubbles to the surface. I barely keep my lips from spreading into a large grin.

This is not Colorado. And I have enough animal books to know there ain’t no creature like that on Earth.

_Wait. This is happening a bit like Secret of the Unicorn Queen. I’m on another planet! Ha, actually living my dream to escape and be somewhere magic exists. Well if it exists._

_But, doesn’t that usually happen to people who don’t want this? The people who want something like this pretty much never have this happen to them. What if there’s a…lethal consequence for me having this happen to me?_ _Am I really, ready for this? I’ve always dreamt about it, but for it to really happen._

My chest tightens up and a breath gets caught in my throat. I take a breath in, it sounds raggedy but it easies my nerves. Then release it. I unclench my hands, the muscles tight but then loosen.

_One step at a time. First find out why I’m here or at least who sent me. Then…then…get some food and water._ I shake my head a bit. _Watch the scenery again. Should I not be able to stay might as well have the memories of the place._

   The farther we go the more houses appear. Small dark, grey stone houses with straw roofs that slowly become red brick buildings with tiled roofs, gathered together. In the open country, I did not see any other people but the numbers have grown rapidly. [People dress and descriptions].

Something about these houses seem familiar. [Kayla beginning to regain Selena’s memories blures almost].

Where have I seen them before? Maybe a history book or film? Fantasy movie possible.

[Description of fort and pretty much same till the captain leaves]

Tightening my hands on the rider’s jacket as we enter a city, as the horses maneuver through the city. So many people but their humans no elves, giants, or any other strange beings. Just humans, but dress in clothing that would stand out back in America.

We arrive before the largest building a little away from the city. Two guards stand before two blue doors, the rider reins his horse to a stop. I turn my head as a young boy runs out from a building and across the courtyard; looking over him I make out several horse heads leaning over their stalls. The boy must be a stable boy.

A tap on my leg I tear my gaze from the horses, the boy’s hand raises from me to take it. It’s what they did in the old days, being chivalrous, but I am no damsel. I swing my leg away from him dismounting on the other side. Stepping away to let the rider dismount too turning to look around me. It all resembles the past, not another world.

Dismounting the captain handed the reins to a soldier who had been waiting by his side; gesturing for me to follow him he headed towards the bronze doors. Stairs on each side connected at the top leading up to the second floor, between them was a hallway. Where they were connected was a painting, walking underneath the stair case I noticed what had caught my attention. The gold of an odd-looking dragon had reflected in the light; it circled around a red rose its gold nose touching the rose. Its wings were laid along its body, the eyes gleaming a bright green.

"Come, you can look around later." the rough voice of the captain came from behind me; looking up from the drawing I glanced up seeing him standing on the top of the staircases. Rushing to catch up I couldn't help but glance down at the artwork. Coming to an long hallway filled with busts of lords and ladies on columns. A door was at the end with the same crest of the dragon and red rose; two guards stood on each side. The guards straightened up as the captain come towards them, they saluted him as he entered the room curiosity written clear upon their faces as I followed the captain. My cheeks burned lightly as I entered the room.

Two people stood around a large desk looking down at a large piece of paper. Both glanced up as the captain and I entered. The eldest wore a blue robe over a red shirt and wore what appeared to be hoses. A gold circlet laid upon dark brown hair streaked with gray with speckles of grey in his beard. The younger had black hair that waved its way down to the top of his shirt. He wore a vest of leather over a white shirt. Both wore swords.

   The elder glanced at the captain then at me. The older man straightened up and spoke quickly to the captain. The younger frowned at the captain’s reply, his eyes flickering back to me. Feeling uneasy I started fidgeting with my necklace, my hand starting to sweat as the captain talked longer, gesturing to me at times, to the two men. The older gestured to me talking to the captain and then the captain bowed and left the room. Deciding it would be best if I followed I turned around to leave.

“Thank you, Captain [R].” Lord Corman dismisses the captain his body facing me and bright blue eyes trying to look into mine. I glance down at the desk then back at him but focus on his chin.

_I am on another planet the idea of someone reading my mind is no longer a paranoid thought influenced by too many fantasy books._

The large door gives a soft thump as it closed behind the captain.

Silence.

Bitting the bottom lip as a wind blows in from the window near the grand desk.

“Would you care for some water?” Lord Corman says.

I let go of my lip jaw falling slightly.

He said that in perfect English, no blurred language.

“You speak English?” I ask glancing at the other man whose expression is boredom. “How is that possible?”

Lord Corman walks over to a stand with silver goblets and a glass pitcher.

“I learnt the language while visiting King Daniel of Guardia Aguderha. I found it a hard language to learn but-“ Lord Corman pours water into one goblet, “It appears to be a useful.”

“I understood you when you and the captain spook. Also when I first met the captain. I have no knowledge of this place nor the language.”

He freezes for a second before lifting the goblet and moving towards me.

“Well,” Lord Corman shares a look with F’nor who gives a look of uncertainty. “That is a unique thing. There are a few theories as to why that is possible.”

He holds the goblet out to me, the big red ring on his finger flashing in the sunlight with the glass.

I take the goblet feeling how dry mouth is. “Thank you. What are they?”

Lord Corman places his hand on my left shoulder. Muscles tense at the strange wiehgt.

“Please take a seat.” He gestures to the seat before the desk.

Lord Corman’s cloak sways as he seat down himself.

I give F’nor a cautious look making sure he hasn’t moved. I sit down while sipping from the goblet.

The water is sweet and refreshing.

“One way is you could is because the Al Sham forest is known for it’s unique abilities on people. Or you could have been blessed by the Gods with the gift to speak multiple languages.” Lord Corman pauses sharing an uneasy look with F’nor.

“And? What’s the third?” I ask watching F’nor’s face. He appears skeptical but glances at me a look of curiousity flashes before doubt clouds his face.

The light catches in his eyes. Huh, that’s interesting. He has gold like eyes but as he turns his head they go dark, maybe it’s a brown.

My heart thumps rapidly in my ears.

He stands walking towards us. Those eyes almost trying to scan me. I shift in the seat, glancing to Lord Corman.

F’nor speaks, “The third is that you are from Kurshen and have only hit your head causing you to forget.”

“That’s not what happen. I am from Earth.” I snap, “I know what happened even if it is absurd. I’ll admit I do have a bit of an overally active imagination but not to that point of dillusion.”

Raising his hands in a no offense gesture, “Yes, but it is still possible. Many of the people of Kurshen have gone to Earth and come back before. Though doubtful, you could have been born and raised here bfore going to Earth and growing there.”

“That is not possible. I was born in-on Earth in America. I have a birth certificate to prove it.”

Lord Corman gives a sigh and a soft shake of his head, “Then it may just be one f the other theaoreis.”

I doubt that. He is just keeping me from getting to angry.

“You do know a theory has to be proven by multiple tests?” I snap again temper rising, “Unless the first two have been done multiple times already.”

I don’t know why I understand their language and the ideas sound ridiculous. I just want to know why I am here.

“Now can you at least come up with some hyptothesis as to why that Aldan guy tried to kidnapped me?”

“Did he by chance say anything to you?” Lord Corman asks unfazed by my snappy attidute.

Dude must have kids.

The anger subsides a bit, “No. At least I don’t recall.”

Lord Corman’s red eyebrows bunch together as he rubs a finger over his chin. Lips drawn downwards.

“Hmm. It is odd that anyone from our world would take someone. It is forbidden by most.”

“Traveling between worlds ist aht easy for your kind?” I ask a gut fearing clench around my insides.

Both men shake their heads. My fear eases away but still lingers.

“No, it takes a very powerful person to open a portal. There’s just ten in Ejderha Ailes that can open one.” F’nor chips in.

I shift in my seat and adjust my grip on the goblet. Knuckles numb a bit.

“So is there any reason why one would want to go to Earth and kidnap someone?” I ask watching both for outward signs.

[body language uneasy]

“What? What’s going on?”

They share another worrisome look before might as well looks.

Lord Corman rests his clasped hands on the desk. The emerald ring on his ring finger flashing.

“We are currently in a war against a Dark King.”

_War? Dark King? What the fuck? Okay, Lord, I specifically dreamed of magical lands. Like Harry Potter, that simple fun adventure. Sure there is a war of a since in Harry but this sounds like Lord of the Rings war._ I can feel my heart racing but I also feel excited then fearful. Palms getting clammy. The urge to chew the few white of my fingernails is high but I dare not do it in front of these two. _I’ll wait to do that later._

“We are up against a force that is getting stronger. There are some who believe that the enemy is taking people from other worlds to turn them into weapons.” He adds.

“Weapons?”

“The Dark King has an ally who has been experimenting on the people and changing them into mosnters.” F;nor explains.

“Oh. But why? What use could come of using beings that he has little knowledge about?” I ask curiousity rising over fear. “Is his opponent that strong to make him go to other planets?”

F’nor shrugs, “We do not know why he is going to other planets but it is possible he is scared. As for his opponent I do not know what you mena. He has attacked all the countries even taken over Arawn.”

“Well, there usually is a hero that the villain is trying to beat. So, is there any one standing up the most against him?” I ask.

Lord Corman leans back in his chair, “The Dark King is the twin brother to King Daniel and the Dark King has always hated Daniel.”

“What is this Dark King’s name?” I ask.

“Nathaniel.”

A chill slithers down my spine. Hand shaking I place the goblet on the desk. I have the urge to jump up and run out. Yet, why? Makes no since to run. Why did that name give me the hippy jeepies. I’m not running from something that gave itself a title like Dark King.

“Huh, okay.” I like my lips, “Is there away you can get me back home? Cuse I ain’t staying if there is a war going on. I’m no warrior.”

Lord Corman nods understandingly, “I would very much like to help ou get home, but with you having appear in Al Sham forest others will have heard. Aldan will be heading there to look for you.”

I straighten my back up about to leap from the chair, “Then let me head out now before he gets there.”

Lord Corman raises his hands, “Hold on, we can get you home. The chacnes are too high. There are more enemies out there searching than just Aldan. He will have sent his men to keep an eye on those woods.”

“But-“

“Lord Corman is right. It will be best to wait awhile.” F’nor adds firmly then his eyes soften, “Give us a week and then we will help you get home. Afterall we need to get someone to open a portal.”

“I want ot go home, I don’t belong here.” I say but I doubt the words as I say them.

“I know dear but do not be so quick to dismiss caution.” Lord Corman says rising and once again placing a hand on my shoulder.

My muscles stiffen up once more but relaxes as soon as he finishes patting my shoulder.

“Your brother will be back by now.”

F’nor nods softly, “He should have more answers. I will go and see if he is recovered enough to transport her home.”

F’nor meets my eyes, I quickly focus on his face.

“We will get you home. Trust us please.” He says.

I nod relaxing a bit.

“Where am I exactly? You mentioned a place called Guardia Aguderha is that close?” I ask taking a sip of the water. It is so sweet. It tastes better than the water I have in my backpack.

“You are in Ejderha Ailes specifically Adrenza City. We are north of Guardia Augilera and west of Luvina and Arawn or as it is now known under the Dark King’s ruling Dame Daemon.” Lord Corman says pointing to a maybe behind me.

I turn in the chair. A map covers much of the wall.

[image of map]

Six continents, nine oceans, and like Earth a north and south pole. Two continents were the largest with an ocean in-between reminding me of the Pacific Ocean.

I stand walking to the wall. “Which is Kurshen?”

“The right one with [color] prints. We call the planet [name].” Lord Corman says standing next to me.


	8. Dame Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very rough draft

The crack of whips and screams echoed through the fortress dungeon.  
Those who entered never left unless it was an empty body; whispers around campfires or tables claimed it was the image of Hell.   
Aldan walked down the many staircases descending to the last of the prison cells, many in them creations from his brother's experiments.   
One cell was open with light dancing on two soldiers faces. A gold raven was on their chest plates indicating his brother was here as he had expected, he stopped under the door.  
Raven stood before a table covered with bottles and herbs, a tray of syringes rested near him, he looked up at Aldan as he entered the room.   
"What are you doing here, brother?" Turning back to crushing purple leaves in a small bowl.  
"The srahts have not found any sign of the other girl." Aldan answered watching as Raven poured the powdered leaves into a bottle of red liquid; must have been His blood.  
"Raven, what does the Dark King want children for?"   
Raven was silent stirring the liquid, it began glowing a bright violet, satisfied he set it down turning to face the hunter.   
Light from the torches made his eyes resemble ice.  
"I've told you that the Dark King's orders are not to be questioned. It is none of your concern Aldan."  
"A dragonrider has already realized you are planning something and is making sure it is his concern. How is crossing worlds going to help defeat King Daniel? That damned rider has already saved one of those children and killed one of my best hunters!" Aldan's voice shattered in the cell and out, the soldiers had their hands on the hilt of their swords.   
Raven softly spoke rolling a syringe in his hand ."I would suggest you get yourself under control, hunter."   
Before he reaches for the violet liquid. "If you are having difficulties with the Dark King's order my men will straighten it out for you. As for the dragonrider he can be taken care of and if you are wanting to find the girl go to Al Sham forest. She would most likely have appeared there."   
Aldan stood there, hands clenched watching as Raven put down the now half empty bottle, "I shall see to it."  
"Good. We shall meet again when you have both girls." Stepping away from the table the fire's light danced on the light brown hair of a boy's bowed head, lifting it up Raven titled his head to get to his neck. A bruise covered half of his face, his arms chained above him.  
"Now let's see if this one works."


End file.
